<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Nights with Microsoft Word by LittleGremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063933">Late Nights with Microsoft Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGremlin/pseuds/LittleGremlin'>LittleGremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGremlin/pseuds/LittleGremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom might not take Eddie's body out for a joy ride late at night, but it's not like the Symbiote doesn't *do* anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Nights with Microsoft Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie, as apart of their continuously-being-added-to-and-updated agreement of terms, had made clear that under no circumstance was to Venom take his body out of the apartment for a joyride ‘like taking your dad’s car and doing burnouts in a Denny’s parking lot at 3am’ - or whatever that meant - while Eddie was sleeping. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie being knocked out was a different thing entirely but, as Venom carefully lifted open the laptop betwixt two large, curved claws, Eddie didn’t exactly specify that Venom couldn’t do anything in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>apartment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which at 4am, after Eddie had passed out amid writing an article on the future of self-driving AI and ride sharing, Venom enveloped his host some moments later, engulfing him in a blanket of dark embrace, saved Eddie’s work with a careful chicken-peck of the keys and then promptly opened a new document. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blank Word file was a blinding white envelope of white that had the symbiote squinting before adjusting his vision, white light reflecting off slick, black skin in shining swaths of oily light. Eddie had, despite Venom’s grumblings about circadian rhythms, turned off f.lux and the alien in turn let it run again, the screen dimming to a much more pleasing, dimmer hue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That done, Venom tabbed back to Eddie’s documents folder where he kept his (mostly) organised work files and clicking through to Program Files, tapped through to a folder the alien had been careful to bury under a mess of sub-directories. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, all the secrecy was more for Venom’s own and ego than anything; even though he had the ability to flip through his host’s memories like a Rolodex, literary critique from his partner wasn’t an idea that he relished.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The symbiote boasted many strengths, but a deft hand at writing wasn’t one of them and there were shades of insecurity at someone he liked very much reading what he’d written insofar. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more clicks and another word document popped up; this one not as densely written as Eddie’s current article, but still boasting a good ten or so pages of text; the main difference of course being that Venom’s document wasn’t a column or an exposé, but rather a short story - or rather, part of one. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Currently, the text cursor blinked at Venom with a note of accusatory reproach, which might have been imagined on the alien’s behalf as he’d tackled with this particular scene he was stuck on for a number of nights with little progress. </span>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Writer’s block, as Venom had learned, was a much more universal concept that wasn’t just secluded to humans. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this after the film came out, but it's been sitting in the Google Docs graveyard for years. <br/>I've wanted to add to it, but I've never really had any ideas concrete enough that I'd want to write down.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>